The Perils of Persephone
by minky54333
Summary: Persephone Potts is sent to Hogwarts on a very important mission from the Dark Lord himself: Spy on the children. Persephone goes into to do her job, but will her ultimate goal be foiled, thus making her life a living hell?


**Note: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters, yadda yadda...So don't even try that.**

**This is my second HP fanfic, but THIS one will hopefully get farther! Read and review, por favor!  
><strong>

**And now on with the story!**

* * *

><p>The usual sounds of a bustling train station filled the air as I approached Platform 9 34. There was a collective sense of excitement throughout the station in the last moments waiting for the train. Children giggled amongst themselves, traded stories, shared secrets, and mused about the coming year.

I, however, stood alone on the platform, with my single carry-on tote over my shoulder. Knowing first impressions are the most important, I had selected a simple gray dress with a large flower sewn into the bottom, to promote an air of sophistication, as well as to blend in.

I could only hope that my tactics would work.

"All aboard!" The conductor shouted. There was a sudden rush of children of all ages to board the train. I gasped slightly and followed the rest of my peers, trying to look natural.

_It's not a big deal_, I reminded myself. _I'm sure no one will notice one little slip-up._

They _would_, however, notice that I hadn't been going to Hogwart's since my First Year.

I boarded the train, however, with a slight feeling of dread. Should I really do this? Was it safe? Morally right? Endangering my fellow children like this?

I could only hope that all would be forgiven.

* * *

><p>"Persephone Potts!"<p>

My name was called and I glided up to the front of the Dining Hall, all eyes on me. It was embarrassing, mainly because I was the only fourth year being sorted with all the first years.

I heard quite a few snickers at this, and shot a dirty look in the general direction of the noise, but otherwise ignored them. _Slytherin_. I took a deep breath. I needed to become _normal_, dull, invisible.

I took my seat on the stool, and the Sorting Hat was placed upon my nest of raven colored curls. There was a profound silence as everyone waited for me to be Sorted. The Sorting Hat wiggled a bit, but didn't speak for about two, long minutes.

Finally, it opened its mouth: "You _are_ a strange one...I feel as if you know what you _want_, but what you _need_ is something completely different." The hat paused expectantly, and I wondered if it could feel me blushing. He resumed, singing a horribly wondered rhyming song about each house. When he was finished, he wiggled some more. "But my _final_ answer, I would dare say would have to be..._Gryffindor_. Most definitely."

There was a massive silence in the Hall, and no one said anything for quite some time until I slowly walked off the stage and shook the hand of Professor McGonagall. Finally, someone began an awkward round of applause, which was carried up by the rest of those in attendance. I, however, quickly rushed to my seat, where I sat quietly, picking at my food.

"Didn't you _want_ to be sorted into Gryffindor?" A friendly girl with caramel skin and a round face that resembled a kitten, asked quietly. "I mean, quite a few great people have been sorted into Gryffindor. Harry Potter, for example." She pointed over at a dark haired boy who was sitting with a redheaded boy and a brown haired girl. The three were whispering about something or another. "They're fifth years. Quite _notorious_ actually."

I nodded. Of _course_ I knew who Harry Potter was! Who didn't? He was actually part of the reason I was here.

"I'm Delilah." The girl said, holding her hand out for me to shake. "I'm a fourth year too. But I've already been sorted into Hufflepuff."

"Oh," I said quietly. I wasn't much in the mood for talking, so I shoved a forkful of potatoes into my mouth and convinced myself to swallow the food.

"So you're new, huh?" Delilah asked inquisitively. She fixed me with a questioning stare. "How come? What happened?"

"I..." I swallowed another helping of potatoes. "Well, nothing _happened_, I just decided to go to Hogwarts. I've been homeschooled for most of my life, you see." I quickly lied. This mindless girl didn't need to know the _real_ reason I was here.

"Homeschooled, eh?" She tapped her forehead. "That's cool I suppose. I've never met someone who's been homeschooled. Is it fun?"

I let out an irritated groan, but Delilah didn't seem to notice. "It's..._fine._"

"Oh...Cool..." Delilah gave me one last questioning look before turning to a blonde girl beside her and beginning to babble animatedly.

I simply couldn't understand this school. My experience so far had been minimal. Everyone probably thought I was some sort of freak already, but I was sure that they would forget who I was by the end of the week. Not to mention, I had plenty of work to do. There were maps to make, people to follow, catalogs to draw up...I still hadn't even gotten a chance to read the profiles of all the students in Gryffindor yet, and had a feeling that I wouldn't have time to, either.

_I hope the Dark Lord doesn't get too mad._

* * *

><p>The Gryffindor common rooms were empty by eight o'clock. All the older kids had gone out with friends, and the younger ones were out <em>making<em> them, while I was all alone sitting by the fire, drawing a crude map of Hogwarts. I had finished it, but was now studying it intensely. There was no way that I was getting lost in this god-forsaken castle, especially not when I had a job to do.

"Harry!" A girl giggled, and suddenly Harry Potter himself appeared in the common room, holding the hand of a dark haired girl and laughing.

Harry stopped short upon seeing me and dropped the girl's hand. She, too, looked startled. "Harry? Should we..._leave_...?"

I folded my map and stood up. "No, no don't mind me, I'll just be going now anyway." I started up towards my bedroom, glancing back at Harry warily. He didn't take his eyes off me, not even when he sat down on an overstuffed couch with the girl. "Good night, Harry Potter." I said eerily, with a little finger wagging wave.

I chuckled to myself and turned around.

_That boy has no idea._


End file.
